Happiness and Goodbyes
by ashleywolf
Summary: Seven years later, Olivia comes back to Basil. A killer is out searching for Basil, Olivia, and Dawson. BasilxOlivia
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Eve Titus and Disney. The only character that I own is Anna and a surprise character at the end. Also this is my first Fanfiction story. I might change the rating to M later on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **1904**

Seven years had past since the Flaversham case. Olivia was the reason Basil's feelings changed for children. Before, he wasn't very fond of children. All he wanted was to remain a bachelor for all eternity and stay childless. Ever since he met Olivia Flaversham, he continuously thought what it would be like to be married and have a family of his own.

He sighed at the thought. Although, he's never fallen in love before. Before that case, he thought it was nothing but a waste of time. Little did he know that his life would soon change forever.

All of a sudden he heard soft knocks on the door. This had interrupted his thoughts.

He got up from his chair and walked towards the door. He opened the door as he looked to see that a beautiful young woman was standing by the door. Basil could distinguish that she would be in her late teens or early twenties. He could tell she was from Scotland the way she was dressed.

"Hello, Basil" she said in a lovely Scottish accent.

"How may I help you?" Basil replied.

"Don't you recognize me?"

"I certainly do not"

"It's Flaversham, Olivia Flaversham"

"Oh my, You look so grown up"

Basil suddenly felt affection for Olivia. He couldn't look away from her bright blue eyes that shined. "Have I just fallen in love" Basil just thought. Basil finally spoke up.

"So what brings you here?"

"My Father is dead, he was killed. So I quickly came straight to you"

Olivia burst into tears after she mentioned her father being dead. Basil brought her inside. He sat her down on the green chair across from him.

"I know how you feel" Basil said softly. "When I was Eleven years old, I snuck out one night when my parents were asleep. I wanted to take a walk alone without supervision it was 11:30 at night. Then when I came back home at about 5:30 in the morning so I can make it home without my parents finding out. I came in their bedroom and found their lifeless bodies shot clean through their head. When morning arrived Mrs. Judson told me that Ratigan had came and killed my parents. She was hiding in the kitchen the whole time and heard two gun shots coming from my parents bedroom. She gotten to see who it was through the slightly open door. This all happened 14 years ago"

Olivia had the look of surprise "Oh Basil, I feel so sorry for you. Was that why you became a detective as well.?"

"Yes, their death was the reason why I became what I am."

"Also, wouldn't that make you twenty-five years old?"

"Oh yes it does. Anyways how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen. I was eleven when I first met you. I thought you were older though"

Basil was surprised to hear this "Wow, I thought you were seven the day I met you. You looked young for your age back then."

"Anyways, I found a letter by my dead father's lifeless body."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter **2**

 **1904**

Olivia handed the letter to Basil for him to read.

 _Dear Olivia Susanne Flaversham,_

We _already killed your Father and now searching for you. We now want revenge from your family for having Basil on the case. Since you went to Basil to have him interfere with our plan. We want You, Basil and Dawson dead._

 _Sincerely, Val_

Basil sat there quietly. The thought of his death made him shiver. He thought Ratigan could be alive wanting revenge from him one day. His body was never found. After that fall, he was never seen again.

"Basil are you alright?" Olivia asked with a concerned look are her face.

"I'm fine."

"I can see that there's something wrong. what is it?"

"Ok I'll tell you. I got a feeling that Ratigan could be alive and want revenge from me."

"Why would you think that? He's dead now"

"Well they never found his body."

Since the hour Olivia has been here Basil had strange feelings for her. Olivia did too, she had a crush on him ever since she first laid eyes on him. The time she first saw Basil she had a big smile cause he looked so handsome and smart and she knew that she had to wait till he was hers.

"Well, my dear, I accept your case." Basil said calmly.

"Oh thank you so much, Basil."

For Olivia to be safe, Basil thought she should stay with him instead of Olivia staying at a hotel.

"Where's Doctor Dawson? I haven't seen him today yet."

"He went to visit his wife at the cemetery."

"He was married?"

"Yes, it ended with a horrible death. Many years ago, she was hung by Ratigan's henchmen while she was two month's pregnant."

"That's horrible. So he never became a father"

"Sadly no, he gained weight from all that stress and that's why he is obese and no women wanted him."

"I'm glad I was born. My Mother was stabbed in the heart at nine months pregnant and the doctors were able to take me out on time. At first my father thought he lost us both until the doctor came in with me and he saw that I was alive and healthy. I looked exactly like my mother."

"Wow, I'm so sorry"

Olivia looked up at Basil. Tears rolled down her face. She has no living relative now that her father was murdered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **1904**

Basil brought Olivia to the guest room that she would stay in until the case is over.

"We'll search for clues first things in the morning"

The room was dark and quiet. The only source of light was the light coming from the window. Olivia tried desperately to fall asleep, she kept tossing and turning till she simply gave up and just laid there. The haunting thought of her Father dead couldn't leave her mind and was keeping her from falling asleep. Then all of a sudden she heard a violin being played. She knew who it was. Whenever she is around Basil she can't control herself. In her heart she knew she wanted him. Olivia thought she should just admit her feelings to Basil. Although, she also thought that Basil would say to her "Olivia, I just don't feel the same about you." Although, what she didn't know was Basil was thinking the same thing.

"I shouldn't be falling in love with her. She was a client 7 years ago. I just need to face the facts I'm in love with her. Of course I know for a fact that she might not feel the same."

He heard someone coming down the stairs. As he turned his head he saw it was Olivia. The second he saw her his heart began to race. Her blue eyes seemed to glisten so brightly that he couldn't look away. To Basil she looked like an angel. Basil walked over to her and took her in his arms to try to show her how he felt about her. He already knows who killed Hiram. His name was written in the letter. Although the thing that got him concerned was if Ratigan's alive. It was right then when he saw movement coming from outside. He could get a clear view of who was spying on them. He recognized it as one of Ratigan's henchmen. Basil then realized it could be Val the villain that killed Hiram. They had to get out of the room they were in right now. Basil then released Olivia out of his arms.

"So you couldn't sleep either?" Basil asked softly.

"Not at all. I've been trying and I couldn't stop thinking about my Father's death and what Val is up to right now. He could be trying to find us right now for all we know."

"We should try and get some sleep. We will look for evidence at your home in the morning."

"Goodnight" She said as she slowly turned and walked back upstairs. He put the violin back in its proper spot and put out the fire in the fireplace before going back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was early in the morning, Basil, Olivia, and Dawson walked to Olivia's home to investigate the crime.

"The blood on the window sill proves that Val had broke through the window to get in." Basil told Olivia and Dawson.

They found Hiram's bloody lifeless body next to the smashed up table. His body has dozens of bloody wounds that came from being beaten.

"From what I can see, he was hit dozens of times by an ax to his death" Basil told Olivia and Dawson.

"Amazing." Dawson said astonishingly

Olivia let out a big sob. "Why did he have to go this way. I know he would've sacrificed his life for me. Although, I'm now lost without him."

"Well it's better than you both dying." Basil told her to try to calm her down.

"Well that is true. I wouldn't want to die with him. Wait a minute, don't you remember that Val is looking to kill us? He is probably heading over here to kill us."

Basil walked towards her. He looked deep into her eyes before taking her in his arms. He didn't care anymore. He just wished that they were not being hunted down. He wanted to say it. Although he didn't know how Olivia would react.

At that moment, all she wanted to do was tell him how she felt. She wanted to admit what she was feeling about him for the last seven years. She held him tighter, not wanting to let go. She didn't even care either. She looked into his dark green eyes. She thought to herself.

'This is either now or never. This might be your only chance to let him know how you feel.'

Suddenly, footsteps were heard upstairs and they let go of each other instantly. Then they realized Dawson was gone. Basil looked at Olivia with fear in his eyes.

"You have to listen to me, run as fast as you can, as far as you can." Basil told her.

"Aren't you going to come?"

"I can't I have to find Dawson."

She just nodded and ran out the door. It was right then when two arms grabbed her and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. She then started to feel tears coming down her face. She was afraid for Basil's life as well.

Basil gotten to see that Olivia didn't make it and that she was grabbed before she gotten away. With a revolver at hand. Basil slowly walk outside the door. He had to stay focused or else he was done for. Although, before he knew it, he was knocked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**1904**

 **Chapter 5**

Basil slowly opened his eyes and saw Olivia staring at him with a worried look.

"Oh Basil, I thought you were dead." She said holding him closer.

"Where are we?"

"I recognize this place. It's Ratigan's lair. Also, they threatened me..."

"What did they say to you?"

She was silent for a moment. She knew this was going to be hard to explain to Basil. She knew at this point she had no choice but to tell him. Sighing deeply she spoke up.

"When they captured me they brought me here. When we got here, they said something about Dawson. I was so worried about You and Dawson that I didn't really listen to what was said about him. Although, they said that they will kill me in front of You and Dawson to hurt both of you."

Tears started rolling down her face. Basil held her tightly. He knew she was frightened because her entire body was shaking. He pulled her away so he could look at her. As gently as he could he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Poor Basil, oh he is in for a little surprise." A familiar voice said.

Basil looked in the direction the voice was coming from. Both Olivia's and Basil's eyes widened when they saw him. The one man in all of London whom they assumed was dead.

"Ratigan" was the only thing that Basil said.

"Basil, it's been seven years already. And Olivia you look older than I expected. I thought you would be thirteen. I've outwitted you this time."

"What are you talking about?"

"That letter that was left by Hiram's dead body was actually written by me. I used the name Val so you wouldn't find out that I was alive. I was the one that killed him. Now I'll be finished with You, Olivia, and Dawson soon."

"Where is Dawson anyways?"

It was then. They saw Dawson being brought over by Ratigan's henchmen to the center of the room where Basil and Olivia are. Basil and Olivia were relieved to see that Dawson was alive.

Though, All of a sudden, Olivia was dragged to the other side of the lair. Olivia was fearing the worst will come to her before her death.

"Aren't we going to have our fun with her first, before she's dead?" One of Ratigan's henchmen asked.

"Yes, Yes I can just see it." Ratigan said. He chuckles at the thought.

Basil and Dawson already knew what they were going to do to her first. Dawson couldn't stand to watch her suffer. He knew he had to do something to get Olivia out of this mess. Dawson finally spoke up.

"If your going to kill her first, it better be me instead."

Everyone just stared at Dawson in surprise right before they did anything to Olivia. Ratigan ordered one of his henchmen to bring her back to Basil and to get Dawson instead. As soon as Dawson was away from Basil and Olivia. All that was heard was a sudden gunshot. They now see Dawson on the ground lying in a pool of his own crimson blood. Basil knew that he and Olivia were next. There was only one way out and it was not an easy way out either. Although, there was no choice. It was either that or be killed. Basil grabbed Olivia's hand and they made there way out the door.

"Find them and bring them back." Ratigan ordered his henchmen. They obeyed and went out to search for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **1904**

Basil and Olivia ran as fast as can as far away as possible. They both stopped to catch their breaths. It all happened so suddenly that Basil had just lost his trusted associate. Basil heard Olivia sobbing.

"We're not going to make it out alive are we?" Olivia sobbed.

"We'll try as best as we can." Basil assured her. It was then that they heard a bunch of running from behind them. He knew it could've been Ratigan's henchmen.

"Over here. Come on, over here." They both turned to see who it was that just spoke to them. This mouse was from the right of them in an alleyway. This mouse had light tan fur, blue eyes, and brown hair that reached to her mid-back. Basil could distinguish that she would be in her early teens. She wore a teal colored dress that went down to her kneecaps. Basil and Olivia ran over to her while holding each other's hands. This mouse brought them both to the other side of the alleyway to get away from the henchmen coming after them.

"Hello, I'm Sargent, Anna Sargent." She said in an American accent.

"Well it's nice to meet you young lady. I'm Basil of Baker Street and this here is Olivia Flaversham. We're being hunted down by Ratigan and his henchmen who are trying to kill us for revenge." Basil said to her.

"Yeah, I've heard all about it. Ratigan had recently killed a Toy Maker and your associate."

"How do you know about this already? Dawson was just murdered today."

"That's not important. What's important right now is that I bring you to safety."

Basil thought she seemed trustworthy. Although the only thing he didn't understand is how she would know all about this stuff when it had just recently happened. Basil and Olivia had brought them to a lake but just not any lake, a secret lake. Basil was just wondering why Anna brought her to a lake. Basil asked her.

"Pardon me, why have you brought us here?"

"This is the only place where you can be safe."

Basil thought it was strange that Anna would bring them to a lake. Anna just sat at the end of the cement cliff staring into the woods.

"What are you doing?" Basil asked her.

"I'm waiting for my father." She answered him.

"Oh, alright then."

Basil went back to where Olivia was on the other side the cement. She was sitting on cement by the lake. She had that look of surprise as she saw a dark figure lurking through the woods across the lake.

"Basil, I just saw something." Olivia told Basil.

"Lets see what Anna has to say, she's been to this lake before, she would have to know what lurks through the woods." Basil told her.

They walked over to where Anna was and sat next to her.

"Olivia had just noticed a dark figure in the woods. Can you explain that to us?" Basil asked her.

"Oh that must be my Father." Anna said with excitement. "He said the he'd meet me here."

"Oh, alright then." Basil said.

It was then that he heard walking through the woods. He knew it was a bunch of mice that were walking. He gotten to see a bunch of dark figures walking towards them. He couldn't see who they were since it was dark out.

"Anna, you did a great job." A familiar voice said behind them. Anna walked up to him and curtsied.

"Thank You, Father." Was what she said to him.


End file.
